Back To Family
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson comforts Katie after her rescue.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Some spoilers for episode 13x01, "Karma To Burn!"**

**Tede-Ruxe, this story's for you! You suggested I write a story about Jackson's reaction to Katie's kidnapping, and I thought it would be a good idea. Hopefully, it shows how Russell and the team are a family, and how Jackson loves his friend and all his aunts and uncles at the lab. Anyway, enough rambling! Hope you all enjoy the story...and please review!**

Jackson Sanders impatiently sat in his car seat in the backseat of his father Greg's car. He couldn't wait to see D.B.'s granddaughter and his good friend, Kaitlyn. He knew something bad had happened when his father quickly ushered him to Doc and Judy Robbins' house while he went to help D.B. and Mrs. Barbara. As they pulled in to the Russell's driveway, Jackson looked at the house, hoping his good friend was okay.

Greg pulled Jackson out of the car and Charlie greeted them at the door. Greg started to speak, but Jackson said, "Where Katie?"

"Jackson?" Kaitlyn's voice came from the kitchen.

Jackson wriggled out of his father's arms and rushed to the kitchen to see Kaitlyn with her mother and grandmother.

"Katie!" Jackson said as he rushed to hug his dear friend. "Katie, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, Jackson. I'm okay."

"Greg!" D.B. said as he came into the kitchen. "What are you doing here?"

"Jacks couldn't wait to see Katie," Greg said as he and the others smiled at the two friends, hugging and smiling.

"I didn't know what happen," Jackson said. "I fought you were hurt."

"I just cut my hand, see?" Kaitlyn showed Jackson the bandage on her hand. "It's not a big cut, but they still gave me medicine for it."

"It no hurt?" Jackson said as he looked at the bandage.

"No," Kaitlyn said, shaking her head with a smile.

Maya stood behind her daughter. "It was really scary, but we got her back."

Jackson saw Barbara wiping away tears. "Mrs. Barbara, are you sad?"

Barbara smiled sadly. "No, sweetie. I'm sad that it happened, but I am so happy Katie's okay."

"Me, too," Charlie said.

"Me too," Jackson said. "You a great friend, Katie."

"You're a great friend of mine, too, Jackson." Kaitlyn smiled at her good friend.

Greg smiled at his son and dear friends. "The best part is Katie's safe. The people who tried to hurt her are going to jail and will never hurt her or anyone else again."

"That's right," D.B. said. Kaitlyn smiled at her grandfather.

Maya sighed and looked away, remembering her previous conversation with her father. She knew her father wasn't to blame for what happened to Kaitlyn, but she was hurt and angry.

"You know what, Jackson?" Maya asked. "I think we've still got some oatmeal raisin cookies and chocolate milk if you and Katie want a snack."

Jackson nodded. "You want a cookie wif me, Katie?"

"Sure!" Kaitlyn happily answered. The two friends clambered into chairs at the dining room table while Maya and Barbara got their snacks.

"Uncle D.B., you sit here," Jackson said as he patted a chair next to him. "Daddy, do you want cookies too?"

"Sure," Greg said with a soft smile as he and D.B. joined the children at the table.

D.B. smiled at his granddaughter. He might never forgive himself for her kidnapping, but he was so thankful to have her home safe.

"You are not to blame," Maya said as if she were reading her father's mind.

D.B. looked at her with surprise.

"Grandpa, you saved me," Kaitlyn told him. "I knew you'd save me."

Jackson took a bite of his cookie. "Katie, you scared?"

Kaitlyn nodded. "Yeah, it was scary. But I knew they'd find me. An' Finn helped me out."

"Auntie Finn help?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, she an' Grandpa saved me. I love them."

D.B. smiled. "I love you, too, kiddo."

Jackson got out of his chair and wrapped his arms around Kaitlyn, giving her a big hug. "I sorry you scared an' hurt, Katie. But I glad you okay."

Kaitlyn smiled and hugged her good friend. "Yeah, I'm okay. Thank you, Jackson."

Jackson then clambered into D.B.'s lap and gave him a big hug. "Thank you for saving Katie. You her grandpa an' she my friend!"

D.B. laughed softly. "Yes, I am. Yes, she is. And you are welcome."

As Jackson sat back down next to Kaitlyn, everyone smiled and watched the two friends chatting and enjoying their snack. Kaitlyn was happy to be back with her family, and Jackson adored her.

Jackson smiled at his father, who smiled back at him and his friend. Greg knew he and Kaitlyn were with their families, where they belonged.

**The End.**


End file.
